hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Idol/Season 10
Submitted names that were eliminated: Gert (Bob), Claudette and Don (Sass), Rina and Ana (Brick), Cristobal (Garfield), Steenee, Tsareena and Ulika (Odile), Seymour, Mindulle and Meranti (MH), Rita (Bumblebee), Josephine, Alcide and Sawo (Gary), Adrian, Fay and Paloma (Akio), Stephanie and Felicia (SM) and Alex, Bonnie, Colin and Danielle (Chap). Round 2: Top 20 names (March 2, 2017) As of March 2, 2017, the judges and co-hosts have selected their 20 favorite names to be the top 20 hurricane names of the year! The 20 selected names are the following: * Submitted names that were eliminated: Estelle (SM), Wilma (Bumblebee), Emily and Ike (Sass)As Sassmaster was blocked, his names were removed and he's no longer a judge., and Agatha (Odile). Round 3: Top 15 names (March 5, 2017) As of March 5, 2017, the judges and co-hosts have selected their 15 favorite names to be the top 15 hurricane names of the year! The 15 selected names are the following: * Submitted names that were eliminated: Tanya (Gary), Ivan and Katrina (Bumblebee), Andrew (Hype) and Lee (Bob). Round 4: Top 10 names (March 12, 2017) As of March 12, 2017, the judges and co-hosts have selected their 10 favorite names to be the top 10 hurricane names of the year! The 10 selected names are the following: * Submitted names that were eliminated: Forrest (Akio), Danny and Nate (Nkech), Bob (Bob) and Allen (Hype) Round 5: Top 8 names (March 17, 2017) As of March 17, 2017, the judges and co-hosts have selected their 8 favorite names to be the top 8 hurricane names of the year! The 8 selected names are the following: * Submitted names that were eliminated: Karl (SM) and Arlene (Bob). Round 6: Top 6 names (March 22, 2017) As of March 22, 2017, the judges and co-hosts have selected their 6 favorite names to be the top 6 hurricane names of the year! The 6 selected names are the following: * Submitted names that were eliminated: Matthew (Brick) and Steve (Derp). Round 7: Top 4 names (March 27, 2017) As of March 22, 2017, the judges and co-hosts have selected their 4 favorite names to be the top 4 hurricane names of the year! The 4 selected names are the following: * Submitted names that were eliminated: Wilfred and Laura (Garfield). Round 8: Top 2 names (April 1, 2017) As of April 1, 2017, the judges and co-hosts have selected their 2 favorite names to be the top 2 hurricane names of the year! The 2 selected names are the following: * Submitted names that were eliminated: Franklin and Jose (Nkech). Round 9: Winner and runner-up! (April 6, 2017) As of April 6, 2017, the community has selected the winner and the runner-up of this season of Hurricane Idol. (you can see the thread here) And the winning name is... Otto, submitted by MasterGarfield Congratulations! Also congratulations to Money Hurricane, our judge who submitted Maria], our runner-up! Sadly, Maria received no votes in chat or in the thread. Today, we have concluded another great season of Hurricane Idol! As the season host, I apologize for the constant round delays that happened. As of now, AkioTheOne will be the host of Season 11. I will be myself a judge in that season, and that might probably be my last appearance on Hurricane Idol (for now). I hope everyone has enjoyed this season of Hurricane Idol! -- The host, the co-host and the judges. References |} Category:Hurricane Idol